Lying
by FirstMateBunny
Summary: He knew she was lying. JONAS one-shot. Nick/? Based off Amy Meridith's Lying.


I woke up again last night,  
You smell of him, do we need to call the doctor  
I don't know where you've been  
Was it worth it, was it worth it

Nick opened his eyes slowly as the bed next to him sank under the weight of his wife. They'd been married for less than six months and this was at least the fiftieth time she'd been home late from 'the office'. He could smell it on her, one of that football stars colognes. Nick sat up abruptly and turned on his light.

Sit tight, this might  
Be the first time that I caught you out  
You got to think twice, this might,  
Be the last time that I call you by your name

"Can we talk?" he asked solemnly. Her hands came up to his shoulders and massaged them gently. "We can do anything you want baby." Nick reached up and removed her hands. "Tell me the truth, are you having an affair."

I know your lying to me,  
Cause your palms start to sweat  
And your knees are getting heavy

Eyes closed,  
Your lying to me when your heart starts to race,  
And your feet are getting ready

She sat up, clutching the blankets to her chest. _Hiding another hickey_, Nick thought angrily. Three weeks ago she had come home with a 'bruise' on her neck. "How could you think that? Of course I'm not!"

You're fumbling for the phone on the wall  
There's nobody left to call  
Cause there's no one out there  
It's hard to believe that no one can see the writing on the wall

Nick watched her as she stood up and stumbled around the bed to the phone on his nightstand. She was ready to throw a (fake) tantrum and go to spend the night at a friend's. "The phone is broken," he sighed, making no move to try and stop her. "Has been since we moved in. You said you were going to get it fixed but I guess you had," he paused to clear his throat awkwardly, "other things on your mind."

Don't stop now you're ready to go  
We're at the best part of the show  
Turn the lights out it's over.  
The nights just about to explode

He watched her go to the walk in closet and close the door, only to re-emerge a minute later with her favorite dress on. "I'm leaving." Nick stayed perfectly still and she took another step towards the door, pausing when he didn't stop her. "Don't stop now, you just started."

She left, slamming both the bedroom door and the front door as she left. Nick sighed and got up, carefully pulling on a pair of jeans before following her. He took his time locking the front door and then walked towards his car. She was waiting just where he expected her to be but he didn't slow down. She watched in a stunned silence as he got into his car. "One last chance. Are you lying to me?"

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, both feet moving an inch towards the door. "No."

I know your lying to me,  
Cause your palms start to sweat  
and your knees are getting heavy

Eyes closed,  
Your lying to me when your heart starts to race,  
And your feet are getting ready

"That's what I thought." Nick put his car in drive and wound around the familiar Jersey streets to _her_ house. His bag had been packed for over a week and the divorce papers were sitting on his desk at home, neatly placed under his wedding ring.

He pulled up in the drive smoothly and grabbed his bag, closing the door quietly. With decisive footsteps, Nick walked up to the door and knocked once. _She_ had it open in less than a minute. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position."

"I'm not. It was her loss," _she_ smiled and stepped aside to let him in. The guest room was already holding a couple of his guitars and even some of her old posters. "I can take those down if you want," _she_ offered.

Nick shook his head. He looked over at one of the posters and remembered why it looked so familiar. He knew he'd promised it to _her_ somewhere. "I broke it." _She_ nodded.

"I know."

"Can I make it up to you?" _She _shrugged and he bit his lip. "If I'd known I would never have married her. If you'd told me that I promised you…" _She _looked murderous at the thought of him weaseling his way out of this one. "Okay, not your fault. I promise, when the divorce goes through you and I will have our chance."

_She _smiled and walked over, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "I know we will Nick."

"There's something I have to tell you. I love you Macy Misa."

Macy grinned and hugged him tightly. "It's about time you realized that Nick Lucas."

Author's Ramble: I just got inspired by Amy Meredith's 'Lying' and this is what came out. I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with it but still, it's not bad for three hours of interrupted writing. Drop me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
